


Abnormal. Weird. Unusual. Synonyms of: Jack Daniels.

by D3miPixel



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternative Universe - school, School (sort of), Well sort of; not a huge focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: Jack Daniels did not know what he was getting into. He just wanted to re-read his exam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowy_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Wolf/gifts).



So... why exactly are you talking to me? Just out of curious interest. Nobody really talks to me to be honest, who would need to anyway? An insignificant blob of matter and mass that, in the end, will be destroyed. Hi. My name is Jack Daniels. If that didn’t put you off, then congratulations for still being here. I’m 15, just turned, and I am about to take my final exams for the year. Then, at last, a nice well deserved six week break.   
Deserved?  
I sort of question that myself to be honest because I never worked. Like, in my first year, we had big exams and I forgot to revise. I scored 100% easily. Like I just remembered everything I read in the textbook that year. Probably just a fluke, I told myself. My class had worked at a pace a snail would beat and I had had plenty of time to re-read all the content. End of story, a lucky break, let’s remember to revise next time shall we?  
But it didn’t really stop.  
Like any event I could perfectly recall, and I couldn’t like about it. I can’t really lie to be honest. Like my brain is just tuned to honesty and perfect recall. So I made one hell of a lot of enemies. And no friends. If 14 people attack one, the one is grateful and we return to co-existence. The other 14? Well they just sort of hate my bones to death – more so when I always get full marks on anything. To be honest, my teachers are actually confused. I’ve been accused of cheating, so I had to re-sit exams with literally nothing but a pre-supplied pen. And guess what I got?  
A whopping 100%.  
So you might be slightly put off me, and to an extent I can understand that. A moving revision guide does have its pros, though. Some people who hate me often don’t fully go off because they know that I can help them with anything. Quadratic equations with devilish negatives? Easy.  
4n*123-(23/(34-35))*0?  
That doesn’t look easy does it? But people are stupid.  
Look at all those brackets and signs, let’s start from the left shall we? No. Look right at the end. A “*0”. So yeah, the answer is 0. People waste so long just struggling though all of it that they feel like an idiot. Anyway, back to these exams.  
I had finished with 45 minutes to spare. I was confident I had got all the answers right, so I thought it was time to sit back and think about what to do later. Yes, I do have a social life. But then the most peculiar thing happened. We have this PA system that can call out people to return to the office or something, I didn’t see its function but still. Anyway, it went off right as I finished.  
“Can Mr. Jack Daniels go to the head’s office now, thank you.”   
The invigilators who ran the exam let out haughty whispers of ‘In an exam?’ or ‘He can’t have finished.’ One of them spoke up and asked if I was in the room. I raised my hand. They walked over, took my paper and said “Go on love. You can finish this later.” And so that is how I found myself being led into Mrs. Brightshaw’s office. It was a fairly large room, nice carpet of a muffled brown shade. A long bookshelf snaked the edge of the room, and in the centre was a wood desk with someone who I didn’t know seated, looking firmly at me, label of her jacket slightly sticking up, just so I could squint at the name on it.  
“Jack, something weird has happened. This woman,” the headmaster indicated the person sitting there. Black leather jacket, shades, and dark long hair – she looked like she had come out of a “How to Secret Agent” book. “Requested your presence.”  
“Cut the niceties Felicity.” She knew the head’s name already? Respect to her. “I need Mr. Daniels now, if you will.”  
“I have a name you know, Ana Luo.” I piped up, shocking said “secret agent”.  
“How do you know my name?” She looked stunned at this, as if I was some form of target that she had been forced to assassinate.  
“It’s on your label. It’s Jack, by the way.” I politely extended an arm which she briefly shook before heading to the door, her hand wrenched on my arm.  
“Thank you Felicity. It’s time to go.” Ana definitely could play it cool, to give her credit where it was due.  
She led me out of the office, down the hall, past the stunned receptionists, and to the parking lot. She walked with intent, until she reached a black car, with no license plate or anything. Tinted windows in the back, and those in the front were also dark.  
“In.” Ana said pointedly, opening the door. I entered and sat down, admiring the leather upholstery.  
“So, why have you abducted me to this van? I mean it’s nice, but still.”   
“You will see in time, Mr. Daniels.”


	2. Chapter 2

The car drove surprisingly quickly, knowing the traffic that normally encompassed the town. Ana drove skilfully, and in about twenty minutes they were cruising out to the straight country lanes.  
“So, Mr. Daniels, you need to be brought up to speed with your situation. Have you noticed anything weird with yourself?” Her voice was clean and straight to the point.  
“Well, I seem to remember everything perfectly. Like, if I see a page of notes for 30 seconds, I can just sort of recall it instantly. Like, I always seem to ace test.”  
“Right.” Ana seemed to think on my words, her own syllables beginning to form on her lips before she went still. “Anything else?”  
“Not really no. I struggle to lie sometimes, but I doubt that has any relation to the whole memory thing. Shouldn’t you be holding the steering wheel?” She shook her head and pointed out it was on auto-drive.  
“Look, Mr. Daniels, this might shock you, but you are a little bit different from everyone else you know. You see, you were born with abilities some consider unnatural. Your memory is that. It starts functioning about 11 years after birth, and I presume that was when it started.” She continued when I nodded my head. “We need to train you to use this power effectively, or the consequences would be most… dire. I know you might not like this, but you are coming with me to the Antarctic for 36 months to harness your powers, Jack. Any questions?”  
I registered the use of my first name, rather than Mr. Daniels. I thought for a second, then two popped into my head. “First, why the Antarctic? And how are we getting there?” I added the second on a whim, my third could wait.  
“If a lot of technology is moved into an inhabited area, suspicion will be high. Also, if anything bad happens, if it happens in the middle of a city we would consciously kill several civilians. Whereas only those who willingly signed up to this could possibly get injured, which they were aware of before they put pen to paper.”  
“Willingly? I didn’t get much of a choice.” My words came out a little more spiteful than intended, but I could reflect on the lack of choice I was presented.  
“Apologies. We are nearly here.”  
“The Antarctic?”  
“No, Mr. Daniels that would be foolish. We have arrived at our lift.”  
A magnificent grey helicopter was parked in the middle of a field, its jet black blades like knives through the cold air. It was painted, as I said, in a deep shade of grey, with camouflage patterns printed on the side of it. Ana opened my door and opened the helicopter’s.  
“Get in. We have a long flight ahead of us.”   
She entered the pilot’s seat, and put on a headset and gestured for me to do the same. The chopper was surprisingly comfortable, and especially efficient. It ran almost silently, cutting through the air and flying due south, if the compass in front of me was correct.   
Right, so if I can break up the narrative (which I can, I’m the narrator) I want to explain what I was thinking to be honest. I knew better than to trust Ana, or Miss Luo, but she knew too much about me to be a stranger. She knew that I had this ability? Talent? Whatever. I never told anyone about it, so she must have known about something special. Also, I was completely adrenaline filled – awesome abilities and talents? Never been one for fiction, but this seemed too good to ignore. Right, insert over, back to the narrative.  
“You can talk you know,” a slight crackle came out of my headset, but other than that it was like Ana was sitting right next to me, talking to me like in the car. “We’re landing in a few hours, you can try to sleep if you want.  
“I have one more question,” I said. I was calculating my words and her reaction, to see if I could fish anything out even if she replied with a certain answer.  
“Go on Mr. Daniels, we do not have all day. Literally we do, but the sooner we arrive the better.”  
“Very well. Am I the only one?”  
She rocked impassive in the seat, before a voice came through the headset again. The answer she gave shocked me slightly. I acknowledged before leaning my chair back, and thinking about my answers to the exam.


	3. Chapter 3

He was not actually that tired. He looked around the room, seeing sweat cascade in streams down the faces of his comrades, each looking as if they had been running for centuries instead of for about an hour. He ran a towel through his hair (pointlessly), and turned to get out of the filth-ridden sport kit he was wearing. A sickly shade of mauve matched with a horrible dark yellow clashed like warriors on his kit, in horizontal stripes which made him look like some form of colour-blind zebra. He walked out of the changing, turned left, and began to run home. The sky was just opening, pouring its tears down into the atmosphere.  
“Here we are.” Ana said shortly, opening the door of the helicopter. I stepped out, and saw that I was in some form of huge hanger, with several other helicopters parked or landing in it. It had sky-blue ice walls with glass (probably bullet-proof) rooves, which would retract to allow a chopper to land. I was ushered through a small door, down a corridor, and then into the first room on the right. I saw two other doors down the corridor, and I presumed they were for the others. I turned into the room. It was of modest proportions, about as big as the living room at my old house. There was a bed in the corner, one white pillow and a white sheet laying across (surprisingly) a white mattress. A black carpet spread through the room, like a sheet of ash from a volcano.  
“This is your room Jack.” Back to the first name, I noted. “In time you can decorate it in your own way, but until we are sure of your stability we want to keep it plain.”   
“Stability?” I queried this. I had never been unstable.  
“We just want to be sure that you’re fine, Mr. Daniels.” She seemed conflicted about what to call me, Jack or Mr. Daniels. To be honest, Jack would be easier for me to recognise but I could get used to Mr. Daniels. On a second look, more detailed than the first, I saw there was a little alcove, scarcely a half meter deep, which I could just about lie on if I tried to. There was also one shelf right next to us as we stood in the doorway, and it held two bookends supporting one book, the classic “Treasure Island”, as well as a small alarm clock. I could just about make this room work, I thought. I am not a designer, but I know what I like.  
Textbooks.  
“Breakfast is served in the canteen. There is a map of the parts of the facility you will use, which will automatically update as you progress through the facility. Now, you mentioned about others? I can give you a name. There are two more like you as far as we know, and one of them goes by the name of Matthew Sohinki. Does it ring any bells?”  
“No” I was being one hundred percent honest – a cool name, Sohinki, I thought. It seems like some form of Codename. Sohinki, syncing up, ready to assassinate the target. Now I know I sound like some form of secret agent – but I think I was at that point, knowing myself to honesty.  
Matthew Sohinki.  
I wonder what he would be like…


End file.
